Fairytales
by taiora and sandstar
Summary: Ok everyone loves fairytales because anything can happen. But what happenes when you put two authers in a fairytale with the digidestines. Well i guess we're going to find out so enjoy.
1. The news

**A/n: Ok so everyone wants to live a fairytale life that includes me and Erin. Here is a brandnew story staring Erin and I. It started out as me being bored at my dads house and thouhgt to myself whynot write a fairytale about me and erin. I tole her about it and let her read what i wrote she liked it and said i should turn it in to a story. So here it is A Fairytale. **

**Erin: Wow i'm actually in the story it's soo exciting. I'm a princess yay. **

**Hailie: Erin you are funny and i'm in the story too you know that right along wiht all the digimon characters. **

**Erin: Sweet we share story with them anybody else I know taht';s in the story? **

**Hailie: Ummm I think danielle is going to be in it and your bf is going to be in it I told oyu that remeber? **

**Erin: Oh yeah i remeber now anyway on wiht the story. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the digimon characters but the rest is pretty much us. **

**Ages:  
hailie:17 Yolie:20  
Erin: 15 Mimi:16  
tai:17 Danielle:16  
Jake:15  
Izzy:20  
Sora:19  
There will be more later and some of these characters arent in this chapter ok :)  
**

**Chapter 1  
The News **

Once upon a time in a land far away lived two beautiful princesses, one named Hailie and the other Erin. They were the most fairest and beautiful girls in all the land. The sisters loved each other very much and were always by each others side no matter what. One day the two princesses were walking around the castle gardens when they heard there father talking to a young man. They walked closer to the voices so they would be able to here what there father was saying to him.

"So you say you're in love with my daughter Hailie are you?" The king said to the boy.

"Yes sir I am so very much in love with her" The gentlemen said to the king.

"Well if you want my daughters hand in marriage you must first prove your love to her young prince" The king said to the young man once again.

"Of course your majesty, I will prove my love for Hailie you will see" The young man said and with that he left. He mounted his brilliant steed and rode off out of sight. The two sisters looked at each other and then looked back out into the middle of no where.

"So Erin wasn't that prince Tai that daddy was talking too?" Hailie asked my sister.

"Yes I think it was, and by the sounds of it he's in love with you" Erin said surprised at her own words.

"Oh Erin I hope you're not jealous" Hailie said, she didn't like to see her sister jealous and she hated to be with any guy her sister liked, she didn't want to ruin the relation ship between the two of them.

"Of course not after all I'm in love with Prince Jake, he is soo handsome and smart and he is a very caring person" Erin said in a dream like voice.

"Oh yes I forgot you liked Prince Jake, he is a very good man" Hailie said to her sister.

"So Hailie do you like prince Tai after all he is the most handsome man and bravest man in all the land" Erin said.

"Well I really never thought of me and Tai that way, I knew he liked me but i didn't know he loved me" Hailie said in a sad and surprised voice.

"I don't know it always seemed that he liked you in a more then a friend kind of way."

"You think so?"

"I know soo"

"How do you know for a fact?"

"Well it's the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you, the way he acts around you"

"You know what I think you're right and actually i do have very strong feelings for the prince"

"I always knew that one day you would marry Tai and he would sweep you off your feet and you two would rule the kingdom together" Erin said in dream like voice.

All off a sudden the lady in waiting Sora called for us. "Girls it's time for your studies and Hailie your father would like a word with you" Sora stood there waiting for the two girls as they made there way up the garden path. When they finally reached her she told Hailie to go straight to her father and told Erin to go straight to the library where the teacher was waiting for them. The two sisters said good bye to each other as they went there separate ways.

Hailie's pov...................................................

As I walked into the throne room there my father was waiting for me. I walked slowly up to him because I already knew what he wanted to talk to me about. It was going to be about Tai, the man of my dreams and whom I loved and I was actually quite thrilled to find out that he loved me to.

"Hello my dear, I have some very important news to tell you" My father said.

"Hello father and what news is soo important that it must interrupt my studies" I said to him.

"Well it's about marriage" he said to me as if I didn't already know that.

"To whom father" I asked in my most unknowing voice when in reality I knew.

"Prince Tai he has asked your hand in marriage, but I told him he had to prove his love to you first" my father said to me.

"Prince Tai he is such a noble and handsome young man and he wants to marry me" I said in a sweet and dream like voice.

"Yes Dear he does" .

Meanwhile Erin's pov.............................................................

If there is one thing I love it's to learn new and exciting things, and I just adore studying. Izzy is mine and my sister's teacher and between you and me I think he's in love with our maid Yolie. But I couldn't blame him for being in love with her; after all she is a smart and attractive young lady. Now Hailie is going to be marrying Tai and I will be left all alone. I want to marry Jake he is the most amazing guy I know aside from Tai that is. OH how I love Jake so.

"Excuse me I know you are busy dreaming in your own world right now but it's time to learn about the kingdoms history" Izzy said to me as he woke me out of my dream land. My face turned red and I gave him an embarrassed look.

"I'm soo sorry Izzy please do proceed I love leaning about my kingdom" I said to him in an apologetic tone.

"I wish your sister cared about my lessons as much as you do" Izzy said to me and then he sighed, "But oh well only one can hope your sister will do ok without her education, which reminds me where is she, she's not skipping is she?"

"Actually no she's with our father, he wanted to talk to her about something important"

"Oh really this wouldn't be about Prince Tai coming here today and asking for her hand in marriage now would it?"

"Actually yeah it is"

"How did you find out?"

"We over heard our father talking to him today, while we were in the gardens"

"I see, anyway on with the lesson" Izzy said and began talking about how long the kingdom has been around and who ruled it over the years. All of a sudden in the middle of the lesson my sister burst through the door in all her glory.

"All Tai has to do is prove his love to me and then we can get married" My sister said in a happy and excited voice.

"That's great let's just hope he can prove his love to you" I said to her in my sweetest voice.

"I'm meeting up with Tai after our lessons" She said as she swooned and took a seat next to me.

"Really? Do you guys meet up like this a lot?" I asked quite shocked that Hailie was keeping something from me.

"Actually yes we do meet up like this all the time" she said to me in an all knowing voice.

"Why haven't you ever told me this, I've tolled you every time I go and meet Jake" I said in an upsetting voice.

"I know and I'm terribly sorry that I never told you Tai didn't want me to tell you and I promised him that I wouldn't" She said to me in her most sorry like tone. Actually by the look on her face she was very sorry.

"It's ok I forgive, but next time just tell me you are going to meet up with him ok and don't tell him you told me. Does that sound like a good idea" I said to her in a forgiving voice but at the same time asking for something in return.

"Of course I'll tell you it was killing me not telling you" She said to me and laughed a little.

"Excuse me girls but you still have to study, this isn't time for gossiping about your guys love lives" Izzy said to the both of us. Me and my sister looked at each other a little embarrassed that Izzy was listening to our conversation.

Lessons finally ended and I wished my sister good luck as she went off to go and meet the Prince. As for me I had a little meeting of my own I was going to meet up with Mimi mine and Hailie's best friend. Now Mimi is for a fact one of the most gossipy people in the entire kingdom. She knows everything about everyone; it's kind of scary really. But never the less she is a good friend. So I left my sister alone to walk to the path of the garden where she and Tai were going to meet up secretly and I couldn't wait to tell Mimi the news of my sister and Tai. And how he wanted my sister's hand in marriage. It was exciting and Mimi would love to here about it. So off I went to the village square to meet up with the girl.

**A/n: thanks for reading, please review :)**


	2. Meetings

**Chapter 2  
****Meetings **

**A/n:working on the third chapter as we speak :)**

**hailie: Ok so the second chapter is finally done erin you took too long reading it over and fixing it geez. **

**Erin: yeah well.... i only checked it over, so it should be fine. I just didn't have any time.**

**hailie: I'm sure you didn't have any time at all considering I told you to look it over two weeks ago which is true. **

**Erin: yess well i was busy, but at least it's finished now.:) enjoy!**

**hailie: whatever anyway the next chapter shoul;d be up soon erin do the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: (done by erin. haha) we don't own anything but the topic. we do not own any characters, other then ourselves:) (wish i owned digimon!!)**

**Hailie's POV **

As I made my way down the path there he was waiting for me like the prince charming he is. He saw me coming and waved me over. I walked up to him and he rapped his strong muscular arms around me.

"I've missed you soo much" I heard him say to me.

"I missed you to" I said sweetly.

"If you already didn't know, I asked for your hand in marriage"

"Yes I know I over heard you and my father talking, and he called me into the throne room to tell me"

"I love you and I want to marry, but your father said I had to prove my love to you"

"I know and I love you to but how are you going to prove your love for me is what I want to know?" I questioned him.

"I have no clue yet I'll think of something you just wait"

"You better" I said and then kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I love you and I promise you I will think of something but for now let's just enjoy our time together before I have to go off again" he smiled at me with his gorgeous bright smile. I love his smile it is just so sexy and he did have the best smile in the kingdom.

"I love you Tai"

"I love you to Hailie" and he captured my lips in another kiss.

**Erin's POV…………………..Meanwhile…………………………….. **

While my sister was off gallivanting I walked into the village to meet up with our old friend Mimi Tachikawa. I've already told you about her she loves too gossip. As I walked into the pub there she was waiting for me at the usual table at the back right by the sun roof. She waved me over so I went. She got up and hugged me.

"Oh Erin it's great too see you, so guess what the word around the Kingdom is that Tai asked for your sisters' hand in marriage is that true?" she told me and asked me at the same time.

"Yeah he did and she's meeting up with right now he has to prove his love to her first though"

"Why can't your father just see how in love the two of them are instead of making poor Tai go gallivanting around trying to prove his love it's silly really?"

"I know what you mean Mimi but you know what my father is like"

"I know so any news about you and Jake he is after all one of the most handsome princes in the land"

"Jake is busy visiting the Ishida Kingdom he sent me a letter though telling me how much he missed me and that he can't wait to see me in three days".

"Oh how exciting and romantic" Mimi swooned

"I know it is. You know what Mimi I think Izzy is in love with Yolie our maid"

"The Teacher and the maid how typical, yet romantic. I bet they'd make a cute couple"

"Yeah now if only they'd admit there feelings for each other"

"I know what you mean. Now if only Joe would admit his feelings for me"

"Joe's too shy you know that"

"I know and I've got an idea"

"What are you thinking? wait, you don't think we should, should we?"

"I think we should try and get Izzy and Yolie together"

"I was thinking the same thing!".

"Aright then let's start planning"

**Meanwhile somewhere else……………………………………………… **

Two people were traveling through the forest one a girl and the other a guy, they were arguing like always. And as usual it was over something stupid.

"Davis there is no law against a girl being a knight" the girl said in a frustrated and argumentive tone.

"Well there should be, and since when can girls fight? that's a mans job" Davis said triumphantly.

"Too bad there isn't a man around" the girl said with smirk on her face.

"Ha ha very funny Danielle" Davis pouted.

"Oh Davis you're just upset because I'm a better fighter than you" Danielle retorted.

"I don't think so you're just a girl, you don't even know how to fight!"

"Then how come every time we have a battle I always win? hmmm"

"I just let you win"

"I'm sure you do" Danielle said sarcastically.

"I do and I'm hungry, are we almost at the village yet?" Davis whined.

"Yes now quit your whining I don't want to hear it" and with that Danielle rode up ahead.

"Hey wait for me" Davis shouted and rode to catch up with his friend.

**Meanwhile……………………………………………………………. **

Meanwhile back at the castle Tai and Hailie walked back up from the river they were at. They originally met up at the gardens and had made there way down to the river. They walked hand in hand stopping every few minutes to kiss.

"So Tai have you figured out how you're going to prove your love to me yet" Hailie asked.

Tai rapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"No my love I haven't, I think I should pay a visit to Matt and ask him, maybe he has an idea of how I can prove it" Tai pondered.

"Maybe, I just hope you can think of something" Hailie said as she stared into his eyes.

When they were about to kiss again the moment was ruined by shouts from Erin and Mimi.

"Well there goes the moment" Tai said disappointed.

"I know how you feel"

"Guys……..Guess what……….Mimi and I………….Have a plan" Erin said in-between breaths.

"Oh and what plan would that be" Hailie asked.

"Well we plan to get Izzy to admit his feelings for Yolie" Mimi said excitedly.

"And how do you propose we do this" Tai asked the excited girls.

"Well let me tell you how" Mimi said intriguingly and then whispered the plan into Hailie's and Tai's ears.

"You know what that just might work" Hailie said enthusiastically.

"It probably will work but I have to go and talk to Matt, so i will see you soon, very soon my love" Tai said and then kissed Hailie passionately on the lips before mounting his brilliant steed and riding off. The girls stared as he rode off, but before they knew what was going to hit them two unexpected people came out of nowhere, and not just anybody but the two most annoying people in the Kingdom. Well at least one of them was, the other was just an all around weirdo with her own ideas.

**A/n: please review :)**


End file.
